1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a pressure support system and method that provides an indication to a user of the fit and/or position of a patient interface configured to deliver a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure support systems configured to deliver a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject are known. Generally, these systems include a patient interface configured to engage that airway of the subject to deliver the pressurized flow of breathable gas from the pressure support system to the airway. Conventional patient interfaces are subject to discomfort and/or leakage that interferes with the provision of pressure support therapy. Discomfort or leakage is sometimes caused by misalignment with the face of the subject and/or misfit between the patient interface and the face of the subject.